


Double Drabble: Power

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>You had your time, you had the power<br/>You've yet to have your finest hour </i><br/>-Radio Gaga</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Power

**Author's Note:**

> _You had your time, you had the power  
>  You've yet to have your finest hour _  
> -Radio Gaga

  
He'd lost his destiny in Imladris. Until then, he had been secure in his knowledge of what the future would bring. Should he survive battle, he would succeed his father to the stewardship and rule until the return of the king.

At Imladris, a king was shown to him, and from then on, Boromir was helpless.

Through Caradhras and Moria, he'd watched in silence. In Lorien that silence was broken, but no comfort came. Morning will yet come after this night, Boromir told himself, but months passed and morning did not come.

On the Great River, his resolve cracked. The leader refused to lead and Boromir would follow none that could not decide on their own course. He respected the warrior, but he feared the king. He feared what that non-king would do to his beloved country. He grabbed the man and shook him, wanting the pieces of a lost heritage to be dislodged and then fall into their proper place.

Denial was all he received.

No morning would come, Boromir understood. Darkness The dawnless day would come, and still the line of Isildur would not return. Only one thing could save Gondor now. Only one thing.

Only one thing.


End file.
